Piano's ballad
by msanime1117
Summary: Follow the life of the first deadliest Kunoichi in Konohagakure no Sato. Her life changes when she befriends her enemy Uchiha Madara. Or in others words able to stand next to each other. ((poll now on profile))Warning! slight Bleach crossover
1. Prologue

In the new village of Konohagakure. With the Hokage as Hashirama Senju. The clans joined together under one village. Now people can be at peace. Children play. Adults can relax for once.

Finally the two largest clans. The Uchiha and the Senju. Finally making peace with each other and suppressing their Hatred in the pass. Much to the relief of the new Hokage.

Though that didn't mean that the two clans forgotten about the war. Still feeling the Hatred rading off of the clan members when in the same room. The fact they secretly mumble their Hatred between the two reminding the other of death.

"Look. It's her." Whispered a woman as she cleared the way for the woman. Many women either thought she was terrifying or they admired her. The other woman nodded as many men backed away in fear knowing this woman is not like the rest.

Hearing the jingles of what sounded like light wood. The sound of metal jingling knowing the woman was wearing Armor. They could also hear the sound of liquid dripping down pathway.

"Oh my god." Spoke the same woman as she watched the shadowed woman appear with five heads in her hand. Their hair stuck in her Iron-like grip. Her other hand holding a big sword. The look on their faces shows their last moments were in pain and fear.

The sword was a sterling silver with a two foot hilt. The blade about five foot with sharp but heavy but deadly metal. Long thick and wavy hair begin to show still dark by the sun.

The people cringe when they heard the sound of her stopping. A man begin to eye her like a piece if meat and you could see the blush on his face knowing the man was drunk with some other guys.

"Hey baby! Wanna come and party with me?" Even the other drunk man were sober enough never to say that in front of her. The others backed away leaving the woman to decide his fate.

Appearing in front of a man who was scared to death. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the pool of blood made by the heads. The scared people sighed in relief knowing she could've done more. The man struggled to get up but eventually he did as he whimpered in fear. The woman's shadowed face turned to other who were shaking and pale.

"You." She pointed at the three other men who were sweating and begin to panic. She pointed to the man who was now bruised on his body with her unusual human strength.

"Clean up this mess." She then left leaving the others slightly scared. The men were still pale though they did as they told. One comforting the drunk one who was still shaking knowing he just did something stupid yet he somehow survived.

The figure made it's way to the Hokage tower as the blood quickly disappeared from the heads dripping all the blood. Arriving at the tower to pass many other clans who quickly moved out of her way. As she knocked on the door to hear the soft voice.

Opening the door to see a smiling Hashirama Senju. Though she could read his mind and tell he was in stress right now. Knowing that this man was her only friend she begin to smirk showing the red lipstick that showed off her face.

"Hello Yanguki-chan! Glad to see you made it out safely. Errr Where is everyone else?" Yanguki-chan eyes lightened to a icy cold blue eyes that made Hashirama shift uncomfortably. The woman eyes narrowed to the head she had.

"They're dead. Killed by these unknown bandits." She spoke with anger though she only sounded like a machine.

Oh god. That's not good. Great he's gonna have to hear from Madara. He knew Madara was scary when it came to stuff like this. Bastard. Though Yanguki was terrifying when irritated. Most of the time her strength is powerful to make earthquakes and punch down Tsunamis. Hashirama never seen her angry or at least made her enraged. That would be when the world ended.

An angry Madara verses an irritated Yanguki. It would be most likely to be Yanguki.

Speaking of Yanguki she was a true beauty indeed. One thing that made Yanguki stand out was her hair. Being a snowy white that was wavy. Her skin was a peachy but sometimes pale depending on her mood.

Another thing was her height. Being taller than most women and her body was muscular though her curves and breast make up for it. Her height reached about Six foot two which was taller than many man as well.

Hashirama did secretly fall in love with her but was too scared to tell her when they were younger. Yet he still did but he could never tell her. She would just think he's weak! Great. Now he was the girl with the crush on the heroic man. Do you know how awkward it was just to think that?

'Then there's Mito.' Yes he loved Mito. Very much but he can't stop this feeling of wanting to be with Yanguki. He could never do such a thing while with Mito. He's not no man-whore. Nor was he a Madara who was asexual. The man was hard as a frozen brick when a woman or man flirted with him.

Breaking away from his thoughts he stared at Yanguki waiting for something to say knowing the woman was losing her patients. He finally began to speak to the taller woman.

"I see. Great. Just more paperwork to fill out." Knowing the woman will not respond she was walking away then suddenly the door burst open to reveal an angry Senju. Tobirama Senju.

"What is it Tobirama?" Groaned Hashirama as he rubbed his temples tired of the noise. The man now known as Tobirama looked red as if he was frustrated or angry or something not even Yanguki knew herself.

She knew Tobirama from childhood. She hated that bastard. Men are all bastard even Hashirama was one. He was just more of a responsible bastard. Tobirama constantly complains about shit that doesn't even matter. That's not the only reason. He was stubborn and showed coldness to other clans.

Okay she may have shown the cold shoulder but that doesn't mean she's a hypocrite right? She only does it to guys. PEVERTED guys and BASTARDS! Okay she may have problem with the opposite gender. She's not sexist or anything she just couldn't stand them!

"The Uchiha! There planning something! They are against me! They were snickering all day when I went around!" Hashirama couldn't help but giggle at the angry scene of his brother but then he visibly paled realizing that Yanguki was right there.

"Tobi-"

"Those bastards! Thinking their better than everybody! Then when I went on the main pathway to get to here everyone was quiet! I bet they did something to me."

"TOBIRAMA!" Tobirama calmed down to see his brother referring to the woman who was taller then him was staring with irritation. Tobirama scowled.

"Hmph. What is _she_ doing here?" Hashirama paled much to the confusion of Tobirama. He heard the stories of her. This woman was very strong. Some say she would give Madara a run for his money in an all out spar.

Yanguki only raised an eyebrow. She scoffed and was about to walk out if it wasn't for her sensing chakra and moving away. She watched as the door get spattered in water.

Hashirama's jaw dropped to the ground. Knowing that his brother just sealed his fate.

"Tobirama."

"What?" He spoke angry already. his attack missed! How did she dodge it? That was a perfect shot! Deciding to listen to his brother he listened.

"I hope you can pay for the medical bills. Because I'm not paying for it."

* * *

It's been a day since the fight which ended up breaking a wall and window. Tobirama is in critical condition. After getting the beating of his life Yanguki threw him out the window. Though that wasn't until Tobirama curled up in ball and started to call for his mommy before passing out.

On top of that Hashirama had to listen to Madara's mouth on how his Uchiha died. God! He didn't complain when Hashirama killed three Uchiha members during the war! Why start complaining now?

"And I demand to know why you haven't punished her yet!"

"Well that's because-"

"You're too soft!"

"No-"

"Shut it Hashirama. I don't want to hear it."

"MADARA! IF YOU DON'T WANNA BECOME LIKE TOBIRAMA LISTEN TO ME!" Madara looked confused. What happened to Tobirama? Sure he hated the teen but he had to admit he was strong.

"What happened to him? Did he go on a rampage that he passed out into a Coma? Besides why should I listen to you?"

"Because Yanguki is behind you." Madara turned around and indeed saw the tall woman. The woman was shorter than him. Only by an inch but he had to admit she was tall.

"You ask for me Hashirama?" Her voice was low yet gentle and kind. Beautiful. No! She was stunning in Madara's eyes. Guessing she made Tobirama injured she couldn't help but licked his lips in delight? Madara went over and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. Madara could feel the glare coming from Hashirama.

He was going to introduce himself if it wasn't fo

SMACK!

Hashirama flinched when he heard and saw it in front of his eyes. On the inside he was smirking evilly. He stared at the mark Madara now had on his cheek as his eyes widen in surprise.

"How harsh of you." The man just purred before nuzzling her hand onto his cheek Hashirama glared radiating some killer intent. Yanguki instead did nothing but stared with curiosity.

"You are Uchiha Madara?" She spoke with a little bit of mock and amusement. Madara's eyebrow twitched before getting back up and nodding. Yanguki only blink before turning to Hashirama with a glare that made him jump.

"You bring the King of all bastards here? Why?" Hashirama almost laugh seeing Madara look angry. Though he was more scared then finding this event funny. Oh no. Yesterday he totally just jinx it.

"Well you're no golden woman either." Yanguki just raised an eyebrow. She was actually interested in this conversation. In a battle she doesn't know who shall win between her and Madara.

Madara is strong enough to actually cut off a limb or two before they both fall though Yanguki had a tougher body. Especially with her chakra. If so Madara could actually do some damage. Even her sword couldn't last to the flames of Amaterasu. Or at least not yet.

"Are the rumours true you get every woman you want in your bed?"

"Is it true you will disable a man for inviting you to his bed?" Yanguki narrowed her eyes before her eyes turned Icy.

"Are you inviting me to do physical activities in your bed?" Madara just smirked.

"Of course not. I'm smart enough to know that I'll get slapped by a woman again."

Oh crap. Thought the Senju. He's gonna be a foot shorter than he already is. If Madara was affected by the killer intent that was flowing through the room he would be shaking as much as Hashirama.

"Are you saying I'm weak? Because I'm a woman?" Madara just smirked.

"Of course not. This is normal being the king of all bastards. Isn't that how I became heir after my father?"

"Of course. Trying to desperately find your damsel in distress. 'Oh my king. I've been waiting you. Take me! Take me to your bastard castle and let's have more bastard babies as you beat me and treat me like shit for the rest of my days in a prison.' Hmph. Tell me something I don't know." Madara growled.

"Do you think that I would be that low?" It was true Madara did like being dominant but he would never do that. He respected women. How could this woman think so low unless...

"Yes. Men are all the same. They show you love. Give you everything you wanted but then they cross you. Your perfect man crumbles in front of you. If it wasn't for that knight that saved that princess she would have been cursed forever." After that she left already knowing she wasted her time just being in the room.

On the other hand Madara looked intrigued this woman was strong. Not only that but it seems this woman had experiences with such a story. Not only that but it seems it happened more than once.

Madara stared at Hashirama Knowing the Senju was hiding something. He was also smiling sadly. Knowing the Uchiha isn't going to leave without a proper explanation. He decided it was worth the best to tell him.

"I guess she still doesn't trust us." Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Along time ago. Yanguki was born on the streets. She had a hard time growing up. Taking any job she needed. She was desperate for money. Then a man found her and discovered her talent of singing. You might now her as Mother Akira."

Mother Akira?! She's mother Akira?! She had the most beautiful voice that he had ever heard in existence! He was sad that she went missing after that. Though he still loved that song that she sung when he was just a kid.

Though that woman was almost thirty years old. Yet she still didn't age a day over twenty. Yeah. She does look familiar. Her hair was way shorter than that and she wore a ripped Kimono too.

"After the clan wars. Found her in a tree eating something. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her eyes were swollen. Though her injuries started to heal after that. When she spotted me she beat me to a pulp before relaxing. She traveled with me telling me about how her husband treated her. She also told me the name of the food and ate."

"Oh and what was that?" Madara was actually interested in what she ate. Afterall she was weak and pitiful before. What could it be that she possibility ate? Finally Hashirama answered.

"It was the Shinju fruit."

* * *

 **Msanime1117: cliffhanger! What do think Yanguki?**

 **Yanguki: I thought I was supposed to hate Madara! Not let him pity me! When am I gonna be badass anyways because that was pretty weak to be badass!**

 **Msanime1117: A hundred years from now!**

 **Sahohime: Can you hurry up and make me! I wanna kill Madara too!**

 **Yanguki: I call his torso!**

 **Sahohime: Aw! Fine I'll get his head!**

 **Kotomaru: I call his eyes!**

 **Madara: Okay even I know that's wrong.**

 **Msanime1117: Madara! You're not going to die yet!**

 **Madara: I die three times in three stories.**

 **Msanime1117: Make that nine times! You faked your death then you died of old aged before being revived and dying again!**

 **Madara: Way to kill my plan.**

 **Msanime1117: *Sweat drops* Dude. Your the main antagonist on Naruto Shippuden! You're supposed to die!**

 **Madara: I know that but it doesn't feel good to die!**

 **Msanime1117: Too bad! Review! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter One

**Shinki: Hello! Msanime1117 is not here right now and never will be *evilly chuckles***

 **Yanguki: Get out of my story Shinki.**

 **Shinki: Aw~ I wanna watch you kill Madara.**

 **Madara: Why does everyone wanna kill me!?**

 **Minato: That's because you messed up my family's and student's live.**

 **Madara:... You have no proof!**

 **Minato: So? If I just say it was you everyone will understand why the village was half destroyed by the Nine Tails.**

 **Madara: So you would create false claims of me doing something complety off the current topic right now?**

 **Minato: That's not the point! *point fingers at Madara accusingly* You still did it!**

 **Yanguki: First of that was Obito. Second Why does it matter now? We still don't have an author! Third Minato you're not even born yet.**

 **Madara: *laughs at Minato's misfortune***

 **Shinki: You tell him tall lady!**

 **Yanguki: That goes for Shinki as well. SO GET OUT!**

 ***Madara laughing harder as Shinki and Minato both anime cry while leaving* *everything goes silent after that* *waiting for hours***

 **Yanguki: So...**

 **Madara: Err... Yeah me too.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yanguki: Okay We can't start without our author.**

 **Madara: Yes we can.**

 **Hashirama: It's easy! Just read this! It's Msanime1117's last notes. *pulls out a journal* *reads *reads* 0_0 *pales***

 **Yanguki: What's wrong?**

 **Hashirama: *gives journal to Yanguki***

 ***Yanguki shows Madara* *Both grin evilly before disappearing laughing * leaving a Hashirama curling up in a ball***

 **Pielover: Hello everyone! Msanime1117 somehow fell off a cliff and broke all of her limbs ~! So I shall be presenting her story! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime1117 and Pielover do not own Naruto nor the events that shall happen in cannon. Yet they own all of the changes and created OC or for Msanime1117 that is. Including the constant death of Madara Uchiha.**

 **Madara: Everytime someone says my name it has death in it!**

 **Pielover: I'll be reading the story of the second chapter! So Let's get on with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early noon. A normal clear sky like everyday in Konogakure. In the training grounds of a huge vast forest. Unsure what to call it since the trees are very unnatural especially the crazy animals that lived there. The place had yet to be warn by the Jonin that ends up with half a body.

Of course you can't warn them cut in half. You're most likely dead. If not then please have mercy on that random Jonin's soul. Someone should have the common knowledge of knowing that the forest is dangerous. Of course there is evidence that support that claim.

If you don't believe then look in the Shinobi cemetery or the KIA memorial stone. Hey it would be a real shame if a Jonin is killed by a training ground. For example, ' Where's Ryu?' 'Didn't you hear? He died by a training ground.' '?' Now that would just confuse people although it is true but still that person would be more likely to start laughing until they pass out or forget that conversation ever took place by changing the subject quickly.

Going back to the point. This place is dangerous. Which is what you could simply put it as. Even Hashirama has trouble going in the place without feeling he has to kiss Mito passionately before telling her he loves her with all his heart. Hoping that she wouldn't become a widow that day.

Some would spread different news about this training ground. A famous story was someone cursed the forest after the animals ancestors have done things wrong. Some more religious like Kami's pin of bad spirits live within the forest. Another was a plain story blended in with a fairy tale to scold children to not do something stupid and go into the place. Last are just stupid rumours like 'Where Madara Uchiha's heart laid surrounded by his hateful demon babies.'

Okay that was mean for villagers but it was not like he would ever hear it. Since the people suddenly disappeared after that. Wait. That explains alot now but let us not keep getting off of topic.

Surrounding the area is a wooden fence Hashirama had made to keep the animals or screaming prisoners from wondering in the village and killing everyone in site. Hashirama came up with the idea of the two kinds of monsters fighting to the death.

Once again that was mean. Even for Hashirama Senju. Especially Hashirama. Always a man of kindness. Some are not so sure if you insulted him in his face he would start talking about virtue or would just cry.

Though people like this tall woman Warrior can still stand their own living for another day. Although it is still a risk of not surviving the haunted place. She was indeed one to take such a risk. This Woman machine could fight some beast on her own. No one ever heard of such a independent woman. Since many are used to the majority of the assault Shinobi being male. Or at least not a woman this important.

She was Yanguki, Konohagakure's most powerful Kunoichi.

The beautiful yet tall woman had had a long day from almost picking such a petty argument with Madara Uchiha. UCHIHA MADARA. Yes it is hard to believe (but if you read the first chapter you would know.) that three of the most powerful beings were in the same room that day, which never happened for Yanguki. So used to seeing Hashirama only.

Hashirama is a good guy but he can still be a bastard sometimes. Though that is just his normal nature. At least he had the decency to actually swallow his hurt pride a lot when feeling angered or frustrated. He's more organized and cooperative than most men in Konoha.

She knew Hashirama liked her but he had a wife and he knew that. It would be a matter of time when he finally talks and the two talk about it. But that can wait another day. Right now she needed to release anger. Just think about her annoyances.

Tobirama. If he wasn't Hashirama's brother she would have cut his head clean off. Though that would be a waste of time. Soiling her good metal of her personally designed sword of the arrogant man's Senju blood.

To be honest with herself she has never used her sword before. Before anyone would be surprised about that. She only went as far as to rely on her natural combat skills.

If any enemy would've survive they would think this woman was brutal with strength. Not sparing a glance at her enemies as she ended their life using all of the above of creativity. On the battlefield she was a monster.

Still you're probably wondering how three of the strongest people in the world did not tried to kill each other in the same room. Not even I know that myself.

Yanguki was already angry she slipped herself from keeping her identity from leaking out. Even if Madara was the king of all bastards. She had to admit, he was smarter than the average genius.

So more than likely Hashirama was stressed and didn't want to see Madara again until it was absolutely necessary. Also he didn't want Madara to keep bothering than he already was. So he probably told him her identity. Which was already stress enough. Knowing the man was secretly a fan of mother Akira. Though he would never admit it.

Also she was way behind schedule with her training. So she shall work three times as hard. Though she can't go out. Why? Well hears the answer.

Yanguki stared at the tree behind her which nothing was there. Then she looked in front of her to see Madara himself mirroring her impassive gaze. The Uchiha was following her and she didn't like it at all.

"Something you want Uchiha-san?" She spoke in a proper yet mocking manner. Yet her face showed no emotion whatsoever. The Uchiha just kept an impassive gaze. His lips were thinner than a line and his eyes showed the seriousness the man held in them. She would have thought the man was a statue at how still he was. Much to the displeasure of Yanguki.

Yanguki inside was seething. She was already losing her impatience. Wanting more than just a serious stare. Knowing the man was here for answers. It still was irritating just seeing the man and was enraged at herself for being careless.

To be honest she was kinda surprised no one recognized her from their youth. Her hair was longer and she was taller. Especially with all the attention she got from the crowd being Akira. Then the new attention of being Yanguki. Showing how powerful she was as she carried her victims limbs holding her big sword.

Yes she had it all, ever since that day... She was so out of thought she didn't notice that it's been minutes since they both even spoke. Also Madara's patience was disappearing as well. Knowing the man was going to crack soon she waited. Wanting to mock the man, She doesn't know why but she wants to see what it's like to see the Madara Uchiha irritated.

Still the time kept going on like a ticking clock waiting for that special moment that is likely to happen. The reaction she was waiting for. Though she couldn't help but be a little frighten knowing she's pushing his buttons. Because anyone that get this man irritated was dead or they ignore the question. Like Hashirama.

Yanguki hoped that she was doing something of observation or else she might have just done one of the stupidest things anyone has ever even thought of.

...

Yanguki waited...

And waited.

And once again waited.

And this was not the reaction she was expecting...

He walked away...

He walked away!

What kind of person asks a question then walks away!?

He just left! Left very silently as if he was waiting for something then just leaves leaving a seething Yanguki. That man would probably be the death of her if he does such idiotic doings again! It's as if he was trying to-

...

Yanguki smirked inwardly. That bastard. He just played her mind again. Wanting her to get irritated. He was studying her ever since she came into that room. She nearly chuckled at the thoughts she had before him.

He truly was a sneaky genius indeed. The Uchiha clan head could probably care less if she was mother Akira or not! He just learned something to make her tense more around him.

Also knowing what he had just invited her.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 **Pielover:..**

 **Yanguki:...**

 **Madara:...**

 **Hashirama:...**

 **Pielover: Wow.**

 **Yanguki: What do you think?**

 **Pielover: She wrote that!? It's just so good! Well better than the way she writes! So why doesn't she write like this often?**

 **Madara: Maybe she was just too lazy.**

 **Yanguki: I actually see your point there Madara.**

 **Madara: Of course I'm Madara Uchiha.**

 **Yanguki: Don't give me another reason to kill you Madara.**

 **Pielover: My god. She must be lazy as hell then. Because that was a piece of art!**

 **Hashirama: Hey look! *Turns the page to see more writing***

 **Pielover: It's still on the same chapter! Yay no more cliche cliffhangers! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Still Msanime1117 and Pielover do not nor ever will own Naruto no matter how much they want to and change Sasuke's hair to something more elegant like his brother and change his name to bunnies. Though Msanime1117 owns all the created events that would originally happen in Canon and all OC and made up Justu and new art.**

 **Pielover: On with the story! I wanna see what happens next! *Begins to read***

* * *

"How many of them?" Spoke the Hokage in his fear zone. Just seconds ago he was just enjoying himself, He knew he was going to have a beating of his life from Yanguki for telling Madara about her identity.

He wouldn't be that surprised if she knew already. Though he couldn't help but feel angry Madara was going after her. He shouldn't have told HIM of all people. The Uchiha was already plotting revenge on her knowing that she slipped on accident. That was just how Madara was.

After all he was the king of all bastards.

Knowing fully well that the man himself was a black hole sucking in all the information around him. Yet managed knowing this black hole destroys everything else by using that information he held.

Madara Uchiha was wrath itself.

Hashirama himself can take on Madara but that can only get him so far. Madara was powerful but he wasn't a Hokage for nothing. Knowing the man was hiding something. His eyes were gleaming with interest now that he knows the woman's biggest secret.

He nearly puked at the bad feeling he just felt. So bad he had to lean on the desk for support. Panting after that, he was starting to calm down and pick up his senses. Now fully aware of his surroundings and the feeling is gone he couldn't help but shivered at the thought of the pain happening again. Glad no one was there to see something that could have been embarrassing for him. He begin to do paperwork again.

Yet he couldn't get that new sensation out of his mind. Knowing he's gonna need some therapy after going home. He had another thing on his mind. It was about the three most powerful beings were in the same the same room. Yanguki and Madara.

Hashirama gritted his teeth when he felt the sensation again only it was more harder and had a burning feeling too. It was something that had to do with Madara. Or Yanguki but highly doubt it. He couldn't help but think this is all gonna end badly for the three of them in the future.

Then just to make it worse for him he heard the door burst open. Making him flinch at the noised. He would've killed the person if it wasn't for the ninja that was hyperventilating and was covered with blood from the neck down.

The man itself looked like a horror film. The dark red color dripping on the floor sent shivers to Hashirama's spine. He recognizes the man. He guarded the northern border of Fire country.

Yes. Ninja's protect all around Fire country. You can't just guard Konohagakure. That would be pointless. It would give enemies the advantage of taking over everything else except for the village. Not only that but the Daimyo lives out of the village. If any hidden village got to him their money would fall and no money is no food,shelter etc. Then there is no village. Meaning all he ever did to achieve this dream would be for nothing.

Of course he was blinded by the truth if it wasn't for Madara pointing it all and of course with insults blended in. Hey he didn't really listen to him. It was Yanguki who he actually listened to. Though he did feel real foolish for not taking such of an advice sooner. The Uchiha would be pounding his skull in after that.

"Hokage-sama! It's an emergency!" The man scream. Hashirama looked very really didn't want to be bothered but you can't have a time of piece being a peaceful dictator. That's one thing he hated about being Hokage. He never had any free time. Then there is Mito asking for a date. Of course she knew he was tired. The woman said so herself! She always on his back. He just wished for a little peace.

"No. You're disturbing me while your bleeding from head to toe. Of course it's an emergency!" Hashirama snapped at the man who cringe under the man's gaze. Hashirama knew he was being harsh but he didn't care right now. He was irritated.

"Now..." Hashirama went close to him and showed a serious face at the man. The Jonin ninja was paler than when he came in. Either from blood los or he was extremely scared. Hashirama had to back away from the man,

He smelled of dried blood,sweat,dirt and the smell of grass. Knowing it probably took days maybe even weeks to run on foot when injured like that. This man did look like he didn't stop to take a break. The man was about the same age as him. So he was trained enough to know that he can escape whatever has happened.

"What's going on?" Then the man begin to blurt out all he can. Hashirama couldn't understand him at all. Gaining a tick mark on his forehead. This man was ridiculous in personality. He was almost like him which was strange. Another him? Not in this time. Some think it would be impossible but...

"Calm down! Tell me what's wrong!?" Yelled to man as he shook the man ignoring the horrid scent the man had. He needed to know why this man is in a state like this. After the man calmed down a bit. The man just blurted out.

"Iwagakure ninja! They're coming!" And that's what brings us back to now, Hashirama asking how many of the Iwa ninja has come to attack. Knowing that there were about three hundred ninjas guarding the north of Fire country. Still how did they managed to get into the north of Fire country? It's impossible! Well not exactly because the Iwa ninja made it through. Iwagakure has gotten sneakier by the years.

"Six hundred I believe." Hashirama cursed out loud. He didn't need to deal with this right now. He already has Madara and Yanguki about to kill each other. Hashirama rubbed his temples feeling a head ache now.

"How many are in need of medical attention?" He said already knowing that they need medic ninjas now. The ninja looked down with a frown and spoke again in a sad tone.

"Only me. Everyone else is gone. Including my small fifthteen year old nephew. He was captured by the ninja." The man clenched his fist together as Hashirama felt the anger rading off of him. Then greif consumed him. Hashirama gave a small prayer to those who died for the sake of the village.

"Alright I'll handle this. Do not tell anyone about this. I don't want the whole village panicking. Who knows what the Iwa would do if they found out. We obviously know they are not friendly." The man nodded as he bowed with respect.

"Thank you for the information. Go clean up now." The man nodded again but before he could he could leave Hashirama spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Sarutobi." Then the man went out the door.

* * *

 **Pielover: *Reads last of page* Nooooooooo! Give me more!**

 ***Hashirama pats her back***

 **Hashirama: he's gone. You have to accept it.**

 **Pielover: No! Just a little bit more! *Hashirama grabs Pielover***

 **Hashirama: It's over! Accept it! *Pielover cries in his chest***

 **Hashirama: There there.**

 **Pielover: It hurts!**

 **...**

 **Yanguki: What the hell?!**

 **Madara: Stop acting like a bunch of mother's watching a soap opera sitcom!**

 ***An injured Msanime1117 appears with a knife***

 **Msanime1117: SHINKI~**

 **Shinki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S ALIVE! DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Msanime1117: No. I won't. I'LL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE! *Shinki disapears***

 **Pielover: Holy Shit! You're alive!**

 **Msanime1117: Of course I am. I couldn't let a OC kill me. Ugh! *Pielover grabs Msanime1117 and begins to shake her violently***

 **Pielover: Make more chapters like this!**

 **Madara: You really did go all out on this story.**

 **Msanime1117: Of course! I want to be very discriptive as possible with you're death! * Madara pales* Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Msanime1117: Hello readers. I'm feeling a little disappointed today. My family has been going through some hard times right now. Not to mention I am really sick. Though that means I don't have to go to school so all day I'll be writing new chapters! This is also something new I've been experimenting with new scenes. So do not flame me but i could take in critics I mean I have to live with them and when in school.**

 **Madara: Your in school?i**

 **Msanime1117: Well of course. Me and Pielover go to the same school!**

 **Pielover: You didn't know that me and Msanime1117 are young right?**

 **Yanguki: How old are you then?**

 **Hashirama: It is very rude to ask such a question!**

 **Msanime1117: Let's not worry about that right now.**

 **This is a question that needs to be answered for the story.**

 **Should Yanguki gets sealed before the valley of the end fight(Hashirama vs Madara) OR**

 **Yanguki gets sealed afterwards? This question shall also be on the poll I shall be making.**

 **So vote people! And I mean it! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime1117 and Pielover do not own Naruto and Sakura's banshee mouth. Though Msanime1117 owns all created events that would recently happen in Canon, OC's new jutsus and new art in discovering jutsus.**

 **Msanime1117: So let's get this story going! Begin!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Konogakure. Close to dawn as the sun begins to rise wanting to get some action and shine brightly in Konohagakure. Today the villagers were having great days. Who wouldn't be suprised when you're living in Konohagakure? One of the peaceful place on earth? So peaceful and perfect that even Kami had the erge of obliterating the place for being so better than anything she could create on her own. While other's were cringing at the noise they woke up to.

BOOM!

There goes another section of the grounds is what the people would've thought about constantly trying to tune out the noise or tried to think of a way to ask said woman bravado and sanity? No. No one would think of that. Someone as careless as that is still in the hospital and is taking therapy on a weekly basis. Someone as strong as him just saw his life flash before his eyes. If anyone thought about it then to put it lightly, the man paid the price and no one regretted it. Not even Tobirama himself would defend himself of doing something careless. The Senju would tense when her name was brought up to him which was daily for him.

She's been in there for hours! HOURS! Yet she stills had the stamina to make whatever it is to do such an affect. This one was the worse one yet, making history once again.

If anyone saw such a sight they would have thought a warzone happened in such a short period of time. If you are from Konoha that is then you are probably used to it. Outside all you could see is the dark smoke and the surrounding dirt and bark in the air in the training. The forest you would smell a horrid scent of gas and burning rubber mixed with wood. There was a huge and noticeable crater in the middle of the clearing. Trees were blown everywhere. Branches and slightly burnt colored leaves flying everywhere.

In the ground and the stumps of the trees showed scorch marks dark and heavy. The temperature had increased tremendously resulting in vibrations to scatter around the area. The smell of burnt bark and the remaining leaves caught on fire as the wind increases the amount of fire. Causing most of the leaves to become bitter ash before gently touching the ground. Branches were raining down in different directions of the vast forest.

In the middle was a figure. Not just any figure. It was Yanguki. She was covered with sweat as she stared at the huge jerking pile of animal the in front of her. She held her sword up for support as she panted for air desperately. The tall woman was just getting over her adrenaline rush causing her to break down. The battle with that thing she fought with was over.

The unkown creature stood up shaking to trying to desperately get up away from this threat. The dark creature tried to limp it's way only for it to fall and whimper in pain. Yanguki just stared at in an emotionless gaze as she made her way toward the poor victim of this warrior. Step by step the creature waited for its end to come by closing it's eyes as Yanguki held her sword high.

Yes many would kill this creature to have the glory of defeating such a beast. Yanguki however slays them to get used to killing. So this 'thing' was nothing to her. No matter how much she would want to go home and live a normal life, which defeats her personal reasons of being one period. She had to do this. This is what fate has decided for the poor animal that attacked her, it's discipline is the punishment of death. She showed no mercy to anyone.

But this time she froze.

The creature had bright lavender eyes. The eyes showed fear. They showed innocence and regret. The eyes of feeling pain and knowing what the beast had done. She just couldn't stand them. They reminded so much of what she always wanted, something she'd never get in her lifetime. The only thing that she shows her sadness to.

It reminded her of a young child.

This creature was only a child. It was still unaware of things. She knew what the specie's was but the living thing was really small and easier to fight without her passing out. The average adult size was about twenty feet tall with fangs that bare teeth and had claws of a Biju.

This one didn't have thought features. It was on all fours and has shimmering black fur. The mane of it's hair was Lavender itself. With a tail the same color. The animal was only four feet tall which was really small. The animal had four hooves with a long and angular nose or snout or whatever you can call it. The creature begin to jump as if trying to fly away only to fall in the process.

Yanguki stared in shock showing many emotions. This wasn't a horse demon. She read about it when she was little but she only thought that it was a fairy tale. The matron at the Orphanage always told her she was weak in believing such a thing. That was when she didn't lose all her hope and was still innocent wanting to be perfect like a princess. Though she loves fairy tales she had to face the truth and grow up with the miserable lifestyle she lived until her savior came. Even if she never admit it. She would have to pay Hashirama back for all the things he's done for her. Back with the topic. The creature she was looking at,

Was a baby pegasus.

Though the baby was whimpering in pain as one of it's leg showed the bone being fracture. Of course she didn't recognize it because of the baby not having any wings or at least yet. Even so she felt that this horse was different. Or either just a plain baby horse.

No matter what she could never bring herself to kill a baby. Even if it carries a burden they deserve to live. They're innocent. We have no right no mess with any person's life's. That's the reason many would died in war. Many deserved to die taking such an innocent soul.

Yet she was being a hypocrite. She didn't deserve to live after doing the horrors only in one's nightmares. A lot of them had wife's. A lot of them had children,brother's sisters,mothers,fathers. It just made her so angry that many take such a moment for granted. Unlike herself they live like the Kings and queens surrounded by all the gold they have all around him. She knew she deserved to die but she couldn't, not yet. Not after she finds _him._

 _..._

Yanguki stared at the now bandaged horse. The baby just stared and would jump now and then. Slightly afraid of her when she begin to heal him. Yes it was a HE. She accidentally saw down south which made her turn away with embarrassment. Sure she didn't trust males but she did trust this baby. The poor thing would've died on it's own with the way it attacked her. One thing for sure is that the Pegasus was the only one around the area. Lucky for her she trained here everyday. Glad the creature didn't fall into the wrong hands.

There was silence between the two. Of course it would be. Talking to a creature that couldn't understand her. If it could then it wouldn't have been able to talk since the Pegasus was still a baby. Other than that Yanguki enjoyed the silence.

Yet she couldn't help but feel her fist clench. Her senses were acting up. Ever since she gain these powers her senses have enhanced to the point where she could sometimes predict the present and sometimes even the future. Not necessarily the future but only about a second before she could even feel such a feeling. To her she just calls it a hunch. Finally she sighed as the animal just stared at her with confusion.

"You don't perhaps have a name do you?" Of course there was no reply. It was a Pegasus! She smiled inside her head. Since the youngling has no name she could name it. She had to think of something.

"Hmm. Since you're a pegasus. You are the only one in existence so it seems. You might be the heir of the Pegasus to start a whole new species. You might need a name filled with royalty." The woman begin to think but then she jumped when she felt something in her lap. She looks down to find the youngling's head in her lap. The woman sighed as her gentle fingers touched the lock of hair. Her fingers wasn't the best because of her carrying her sword all the time with bring at least proof she had down the things she did. She most likely has callouses from her tight grip. Although her hand wasn't really that gentle as it seems the baby horse was enjoying it. Right now this Pegasus was just a horse. So she will treat him the same.

"Makkura. You are Makkura. The dark Pegasus prince of the night. "

The two stayed like this. Unsure of what will happen Next. The woman looked up at the now bright morning sky where birds were chirping. She looked up and saw a big bird soaring into the air freely. An eagle to be exact. It was an message from Hashirama.

You see to contact others without alarming the people of the village. Hashirama came up with a communication system to special Shinobi, such as herself. Hashirama came up with trained eagles to alert some of the strongest Shinobi to appear in the Hokage's office asap. So it was kinda learning a new language only for certain ninja to even know what it means.

'Shit. I'm training for a day and look at what has happened. If I even knew what's going on that is. *sigh* What is going on Hashirama?' With that she left as quietly as she can leaving the sleeping baby horse there. Hoping the animal will survive for a while. Though she didn't notice that said horse has been watching the whole time.

...

In the Hokage's office Hashirama was having a panic moment. He cursed out loud. He knew he shouldn't have waited for the next day. A few of his ninja have sighted Iwa camping out about ninety seven kilometers from here. It may seem far but the speed the Iwa are going in it could take tomorrow at night. Which was a huge advantage for Iwa.

Iwa has always been the evil stepsister of Konoha. Feeling such jealousy of the other's success that she would most likely try to eliminate her with every chance she got. He couldn't afford to let that happen. The village was just being built for crying out loud! It already has a nemesis that ALREADY wants to murder him. So that's why being the Hokage and to strategically find the quickest way as possible to end such a threat, was to use the strongest their forces had to offer.

Many begin to cringe that day. They had shivers up their spines. Something happened today that made them all shake.

Today was the day where Konohagakure is known to be feared throughout the nations.

* * *

Yanguki twitched. She got a mission. Though she had it with two men! On top of that, not only did she get some perv named Sasuke but she also got her enemy. Madara.

Not only were they shocked which was a massive understatement for the two. They both were glaring at them making insults to each other from the back of their chest. Then it changed to glaring. Then Killer intent. Which Hashirama and Sasuke were freaking out of. They set up two monsters together. Even an idiot would know that having two monsters that hate each other on the same territory the whole place might as well be destroyed to have mercy on them.

So now that brings them outside the Hokage tower the two were saying insults that really didn't make sense to Sasuke who was sadly stuck with the two devils. The attention they were getting didn't make it any better.

" Egotistical Uchiha."

"Scrimpy wench."

"Heartless Perverted mongrel."

"Clueless obnoxious hypocrite."

"Poor excuse of a man."

"Counterfeit vixen."

"Why I would never do such a thing! I am not a phony unlike your cheating bloodline."

"Oh please, you have never seen me activate such a divine power. As if I have anything to waste my time on with such a gift."

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You only have a boost that will only get you so far."

"My My Akira. I could've sworn you just underestimated me."

"...s-shut up you bastard." Yanguki was in a state of shock. She was completely taken off guard by saying her former name. Yanguki blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she underestimated him. He may have the Sharingan but that thing isn't no pushover. Hearing he mastered the Sharingan when having one is already a threat. But she wasn't underestimating him.

...If only he knew.

Sasuke who was there the whole time was sweating bullets but also couldn't help but be amused at the scene. It was like a married couple. Then Sasuke pales. He didn't need that! That thought probably blinded the young man for the rest of the day.

Others that were walking around saw the trio which started all the whispers then the fear of others. Sasuke not used to the gossip cringed from all the attention. Madara and Yanguki were still in their own battle that they didn't even know the villagers and some Shinobi went silent.

"Hey it's _her._ " Spoke a woman.

"Is that Madara Uchiha?!"

"Oh crud. This is not gonna end well."

"Are they like together?"

"I wonder what's going on."

Madara and Yanguki just glared at each other. Their rivalry is just getting worse. Or if anyone can call it is a rivalry. Actually wanting to kill the other is not exactly a rival more of an enemy. Sasuke just stood as far away as possible from the duo. He didn't want to be the center of attention like that. It was just very embarrassing. He's not even sure what the village would do if he was talking to them as if they were normal. He knows very well that that would not end well.

As the two leave the gates they both stared at Sasuke who cringe under their gaze. Unsure what they want he decided it was best if he answers unless he wanted a decapitated body.

"What?" Oh Kami. Did he just say that to them!? He just died. Luckily they didn't really show any emotion whatsoever.

"Can you keep up?" Spoke Yanguki. Sasuke just looked down sweating. He wasn't that much of a runner. Also he was still injured since it has only been a day since he went into the Hokage's office like the undead. So he is really surprised he can walk at a normal pace without feeling pain. Good thing he has good pain tolerance.

"Err...no. I'm surprised I'm s-AAAH!" He screamed when he was hoisted up on Madara's back. The two didn't really pay attention to his demands instead they just ignored him. Sasuke would've complained if it wasn't for the two godly Shinobi ran at a pace that he could barely see anything. It would be about a couple of minutes before he realized he fell asleep using Madara's hair as a pillow.

What they didn't know was a pair of Lavender eyes have been following them the whole time.

...

It was sunset and the two stared at the camps. They were definitely Iwagakure Shinobi. The two were hiding up in the trees where they see the clearing that showed a huge camp. Yanguki begin to become alert.

"There is two hundred ninja\Samurai here. A few kilometers away and another camp sight is there. They are suppressing their chakra signatures to the level that most Jonin can even detect. There must be some sort of ambush if they are trying to invade Konoha."

"Hn. They're really thinking of burning that place to the ground. It seems this could be a problem." Yanguki nodded. Already knowing what he meant. It's not the fact that the numbers are large.

"Where are the rest? There was supposed to be more than this." Madara thought out loud. The Uchiha activated the Sharingan much for the shock of Yanguki. She never seen anything close to it before. It was just the regular Sharingan.

"Perhaps they have retreated since there is a huge amount of preserves needed in a situation like this." Yanguki stared all around the area.

"They have little amount of medic ninja so we should take them out first. Madara you take care of the ninja afterwards-" before even finishing they heard a man scream.

"We're under attack! Konohagakure Shinobi are here!" Much to the shock of the duo. Though they stayed in place suppressing their chakra signature to the extent of blending in with the trees. The Iwa ninja got ready to attack and surrounded the area on guard. Nothing but absolute silence.

SNAP!

"Attack!" From the opposite direction of them the Iwa ninja were using some kind of earth Jutsus that buried the trees underground. Everyone was distracted giving the two Shinobi the advantage. Pulling out a shuriken and hiding throwing it at one of the distracted ninja. Who by now was attacking in random directions. The two stared bewildered and wondering how these ninja have survived. Breaking the silence Yanguki spoke.

"Do you have a better plan other min-!? Madara?What are you-" Sadly the woman was cut off by the man ignoring her and going through handsigns. Yanguki recognizing the tiger seal eyes widened trying to stop him but it was of no use!

 **"Firestyle: Great** **fire annihilation!"**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **Thank you for reading this story. It really means a lot to me. I just been through a lot lately and it gets on my nerves. Knowing someone's watching you everywhere you go? Creepy but true.**

 **Anyways I just wanted to make an announcement.**

 **Today and maybe for a while I am going to take a break. In about two days I'm gonna work hours straight on ALL of my fanficions so no need to wait because in those days I'm fully starting over with some of my stories. Anyways back to topic.**

 **Wow. That took longer than I expected. Again I am asking readers should I start making lemons? Any pairs will do if you said yes. Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway keep reviewing because I personally think that the paragraphs are too big. Try hard not to flame me I'm really stressed right now.**

 **Just some authors notes,**

 **Msanime1117**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME: CHAPTER THREE-REVEALING THE TRUTH**_

In an wilderness forest. More than six hundred people have watched as there lives flash before their eyes. For many this would be the first with such an experience that is forever glued inside their skull. Well if they managed to survive that is. This would be a story of legends for those that already on their knees praying to come out alive. Some were already having second on top of that. There was a roar. Not just any roar. It was the roar of an angered fire god that has set is flames free. That vicious roar had made not only the arrogant clumsy spiders scatter but also the fear of birds cry alerting the war that is happening.

'Madara you idiot!'

The woman thought. Yanguki had to close her eyes from the intense light that has been irrupting from her comrades mouth. This is super bad. Something had made him enraged to the point of not caring that his teammate is about to be burned alive.

Sasuke. Sasuke was still of Madara's back passed out. It looks like the fumes are getting to the poor man from the fire blaze. Not only was that the only problem that has happened. Madara had given away their position meaning if she did stop Madara they would still have six hundred shinobi to worry about. Which is most likely impossible because trying to stop an Uchiha's fire jutsu is useless and obviously suicide. There was no hope to face that man shinobi without revealing her true powers.

Actually she was not surprised that she would reveal them sooner than she had imagine. Recently Hashirama has been on her back almost everyday. Being suspicious of the loud explosions going on in the crazy forest. Even if Hashirama was the hokage he still had to keep watch on ALL of his shinobi. She of course knew that the Senju would always followed his own rules. She may be cold and emotionless toward others but she is a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure. She makes no exceptions with the rules. That goes for the prideful Uchiha as well.

Though she does follow the rules that still doesn't mean she would tell the hokage everything that she has been hiding. Recently she has been gaining stronger by spending more than two days in the forest of death as she call it. Not only did it cause suspicion and loosing trust of others but Hashirama is concern with her training. She herself could feel his concern from across the room whenever she left to train. She herself would admit that she is taking it too hard and could on day loose herself with the path she has chosen.

With the constant concerns she has already planned for something like this to happen. In many case scenarios, one almost like this one just not with the Uchiha Madara being the problem. She already has the council and the majority of clans already on her back for the death of her comrades. This of course is her last chance to prove herself that she did not just let her comrades die. And she be damned if some stuck up Uchiha is going to ruin that for her. So getting ready to stop the Uchiha she got ready to save Sasuke from dying from the fumes or being baked alive.

A dark figure had appeared by Madara only just for a millisecond before disappearing as if nothing was there. Yanguki thought that her eyes were playing her but to her shock however was that the Uchiha Madara had fallen. The Jutsu backfiring and actually blasting him across the forest floor and smacking his back. Sasuke falling off of Madara and thrown into another direction. Yanguki shock at what she just saw only just cursed inwardly. Yanguki staring at Madara who was between Conscious and not and was obvious suffering at least second degree burn to his chest and shoulder. She's surprised he's still standing. Uchiha or not. Anyway with Madara in a condition like that it would be super obvious to see that he can't fight anymore. Also with Sasuke unconscious and possibly even dead Yanguki has to defend on her own.

Yanguki was willing to give her life for Shinobi even if she has to protect Madara and maybe Sasuke. once again if he's alive or not. It didn't matter anyways. She failed again with her last chance. She might as well end it with a plan. Turning towards Madara she glared at him.

" What ever you see will not be spoken between us. Even if you are an bastard I suppose I'm going to have to save you, by revealing some new tricks."


	4. Chapter Three

_**Dear readers,**_

 ** _Good day or night maybe. Enjoy this story because we duo have worked hard to present a long story. So please review._**

 ** _Just some dude's thoughts,_**

 ** _Pielover_**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Just to warn you a new story is coming out soon but not exactly yet. So keep that in mind.**

 **Just an author's note,**

 **Msanime1117**

* * *

 **Msanime: Hello welcome back to this story! This story is kinda testing my patience with the different events and everything but other than that I am okay. Let's continue with the story! Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime and Pielover do not own Naruto and never will frankly...**

 **Msanime: *sweatdrop* way to crush my dreams man.**

 **Pielover: GAARA YAOI!**

 **Msanime:...-_- read and review**

* * *

 **Msanime: Hey readers! Glad you made it this far into the story. Get ready for your minds to be blown!**

 **Madara: What did you do to our story?**

 **Yanguki: obviously something that will blow our minds.**

 **Hashirama: Are you really going to blow our minds. Because I kind of need it TO LIVE!**

 **Msanime: First off that was a metaphor. Second YOU'RE A FREAKING ANIME CHARACTER YOU WON'T DIE!**

 **Hashirama:*blushes* please continue.**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME:**_

 _"Attack!" From the opposite direction of them the Iwa ninja were using some kind of earth Jutsus that buried the trees underground. Everyone was distracted giving the two Shinobi the advantage. Pulling out a shuriken and hiding throwing it at one of the distracted ninja. Who by now was attacking in random directions. The two stared bewildered and wondering how these ninja have survived. Breaking the silence Yanguki spoke._

 _"Do you have a better plan other min-!? Madara?What are you-" Sadly the woman was cut off by the man ignoring her and going through handsigns. Yanguki recognizing the tiger seal eyes widened trying to stop him but it was of no use!_

 _ **"Firestyle: Great** **fire annihilation!"**_

* * *

In an wilderness forest. More than six hundred people have watched as there lives flash before their eyes. For many this would be the first with such an experience that is forever glued inside their skulls. Well if they managed to survive that is. This would be a story of legends for those that already on their knees praying to come out alive. Some were already having second thoughts on top of that.

Then there was a roar. Not just any roar. It was the roar of an angered fire god that has set is flames free. That vicious roar had made not only the arrogant clumsy spiders scatter but also the fear of birds cry alerting that the beginning of war is happening.

'Madara you idiot!'

The woman thought. Yanguki had to close her eyes from the intense light that has been irrupting from her comrades mouth. This is super bad. Something had made him enraged to the point of not caring that his teammate is about to be burned alive.

Sasuke. Sasuke was still on Madara's back passed out. It looks like the fumes are getting to the poor man from the fire blaze. Not only was that the only problem that has happened. Madara had given away their position.

Meaning if she did stop Madara they would still have six hundred shinobi to worry about. Which is most likely impossible because trying to stop an Uchiha's fire jutsu is useless and obviously suicide. There was no hope to face that many shinobi without revealing her true powers.

Actually she was not surprised that she would reveal them sooner than she had imagine. Recently Hashirama has been on her back almost everyday. Being suspicious of the loud explosions going on in the crazy forest.

Even if Hashirama was the hokage he still had to keep watch on ALL of his shinobi. She of course knew that the Senju would always followed his own rules. She may be cold and emotionless toward others but she is a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure. She makes no exceptions with the rules. That goes for the prideful Uchiha as well.

Though she does follow the rules that still doesn't mean she would tell the hokage everything that she has been hiding. Recently she has been becoming stronger and secretive than she already was. By spending more than two days in the forest of death as she call it. Not only did it cause suspicion and loosing trust of others but Hashirama is concern with her training. She herself could feel his concern from across the room whenever she left to train.

She herself would admit that she is taking it too hard and could one day loose herself with the path she has the constant concerns she has already planned for something like this to happen. In many case scenarios, one almost like this one just not with the Uchiha Madara being the problem.

She already has the council and the majority of clans already on her back for the death of her comrades. This of course is her last chance to prove herself that she did not just let her comrades die. And she be damned if some stuck up Uchiha is going to ruin that for her. So getting ready to stop the Uchiha she got ready to save Sasuke from dying from the fumes or being baked alive.

A dark figure had appeared by Madara only just for a millisecond before disappearing as if nothing was there. Yanguki thought that her eyes were playing her, but to her shock however was that the Uchiha Madara had fallen.

The Jutsu backfiring and actually blasting him across the forest floor. His screams could not be heard. Causing Madara to smack his back onto a tree before falling on his side. Ouch. That had to hurt.

Sasuke had fallen off of Madara and thrown into another direction. Yanguki shocked at what she just saw only just cursed inwardly. Yanguki staring at Madara who was between Conscious and incapacitated. For the minimum Madara was suffering at least second degree burns to his chest and shoulders.

She's surprised he's still awake. Uchiha or not. Anyway with Madara in a condition like that it would be super obvious to see that he can't fight anymore. Also with Sasuke unconscious and possibly even dead Yanguki has to defend on her own.

Yanguki was willing to give her life for Shinobi even if she has to protect Madara and maybe Sasuke. once again if he's alive or not. It didn't matter anyways. She failed again with her last chance. She might as well end it with a big plan. Turning towards Madara she glared at him.

" What ever you see will not be spoken between us. Even if you are a bastard I suppose I'm going to have to save you, by revealing some new tricks."

...

Pain. All he felt was pain.

Uchiha Madara is unsure if he is dreaming or if he is just hallucinating from all the pain and is on the verge of death. He had never made his anger get to him. His pride wouldn't allow it but something made him snap. And because of his mistake he had ruined their plan.

He has no idea what has happened but he knew that he was super lucky that whatever had saved their lives.

He has forgotten that fire country was actually covered in vast forests. With fire like that he could've not only burn all those rock ninja but himself and his two teammates and maybe even the whole region.

Because of this he has to deal with his upper body being burned almost to the point of going into a coma through all the pain. To him the whole clan would laugh at him for doing something so reckless. And he already hates their stupidity and ignorance of losing power from the Senju. If he survives of course.

Great. To top it off. Yanguki had to deal with the army on her own. Which is impossible! Unless you think about obliterating the forest to kill them all. Seriously what was Hashirama thinking?! If they survive this he is definitely going to have a VERY long conversation with the hokage. And I'm sure that the ice queen has things to say to the Shodaime. He had no idea why but suddenly Yanguki has insulted him and is going to reveal her true powers just to protect him and Sasuke.

Reveal true powers...?

Madara smirked as his vision blurred. It was about time the woman stopped hiding. Haven't anyone noticed that when teamed up with Yanguki that they never returned and died on their mission? The last mission didn't go well either he knew that. Because his Uchiha had died too.

Though this one he could tell was an epic failure. He literally felt the council's rage when attending the meetings. They have tried to keep the mission to themselves. Leaving some the clan heads out of it. Of course being an Uchiha he was definitely not trusted. So of course they would leave his clan out. It wasn't just his clan but the Hyuuga, a clan called the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi and even the Senju themselves!

No wonder Yanguki kept to herself. It was either she isn't qualified to be with a team or she just has really bad luck. He almost felt sorry for her.

ALMOST!

Madara watched with interest as Yanguki had ran into his leftover fire. Her hair blowing in the fire. Her eyes glowed an icy purple from the flame. Her face held an emotionless gaze. Her body was relaxed standing tall as ever. The men had tense when they had saw the woman.

Great. Now they think that she was the cause of the fire! The army had gotten back at their feet. Some pulling out spears and swords while others got ready for combat. The leader that looked like the rest of the army only with a huge nose had had alerted his peers.

"Men! Get ready. This is not a normal attack. Remember like we practiced."

"Yes sir!" They shouted in chorus. Getting in formation.

Meanwhile Yanguki had replied with rolling her eyes slightly and pulled off her huge sword and got into a stance that looked like she was practicing ballet. Once he was out if his thoughts he heard her speak again.

"Shall we dance?" Then the woman had charged at the men who also charge too some going through hand signs.

Before he even knew it he drifted off and accepted the darkness that had consumed. Before he could he thought of one thing.

'That was my line... be safe Yanguki.'

...

Yanguki had never felt so nervous. She hadn't thought things through. Which was the first since she also came up with a plan on the spot. Yet she had to rush things through now. She had to admit that her body was shaking with excitement. So here she was after stealing Madara's line just to irk him and lighten the mood a little. To charge recklessly at the IAI. Short for Iwa's army of imbeciles.

Wow...

It took an entire army of rock Shinobi to actually realize how much she's changed. Literally.

She was always the one to noticed differences on missions,Shinobi, and even that time she saw her plant grow two inches faster than normal. At first she thought it was paranoia that would go away. Instead, later it became a really bad habit.

It usually takes about ten seconds to know something is out of place for her. So familiar with fire country's territory that she could read the place without even looking which was quite the talent to her. Yet it took thirty two years for her to actually realize that for the past week she is slowly changing.

No... She had already changed.

She was colder and distant from everyone yet she actually feels remorse that her comrades were actually dying or dead for that matter. She gets really irritated when the Uchiha is around! Well who doesn't when around Uchihas!?

Madara...

That feeling...

The room...

The talk...

That day...

The insults...

Revealing her truth strength...

It was Madara. This whole freaking time! Madara had made her change. He just had something that ticked her off. Well more than one. His pride a big example. She sighed in her head in disappointment. Why do you realize the important things when it is always too late?

As soon as Yanguki realized this she was already battling into the crowd with a war cry. Her speed had startled the enemies who had to prepare faster than expected. The men had also rushed at her quickening their hand seals, aiming their swords and spears. The earth Jutsus quickly launched towards her.

Sensing this quickly Yanguki dodged all the jutsus. Her movement was so full of grace. Her style was more of a speed,flexibility, and alot of power. She would usually rely on her move set but today was gonna be different.

A man decided he was gonna take his chances and rushed forward. The man had challenged her to combat. He attacked straightforward with his two fist aiming them at Yanguki. Yanguki recognizing his stance. She had immediately dodge and the two had engaged a hand to hand combat.

The man was good she'd admit it but she noticed that the man was getting frustrated at just using hands. So he's not used to being at his limits. That would definitely be his downfall. Also it seems that his arms are getting too tired. Yanguki had to finish this quickly.

Yanguki had sped up the movement of her fists. Hitting him in the stomach hard enough to hear his ribs crack from the pressure by Yanguki's hit. The man had cough up blood. With one down she knocked him to the ground knowing he's dead from the impact. Sensing the constant flare of chakra behind her she quickly retreated to avoid being hit by water Jutsus and shuriken which surprised her.

The ninja stars hit the clear area around with a thud. Great. She was so glad that they didn't hit Madara. Good thing they can't see him from the distance...

Seeing about dozens of Shinobi coming towards Yanguki had to retreat for another plan.

backing away from the army to have even a little time to prepare she quickly got back into her sword stance and charged faster if that was even possible would've been the thought of the enemy ninjas.

' And Madara knew these things too. That's why he kept bothering me. Because he wants me to open up? Does that mean he's...'

...

To the army's horror, the woman had begin to butcher them with that big sword. The bloodshed was massive! No massive was already an understatement. Many begin to panic ready to retreat. Not only that but it seems that the woman was not just brutally killing them. the woman was slashing at specific areas like the neck,arms, and legs even the stomach area. Meaning this woman was very skilled in a sword.

A man smirked. no, this man was grinning with excitment. His sword was twitching with excitement just looking at the woman take down his 'comrades' as if they were nothing. Her cold gaze glared around while the others pee their pants. It was more amusing than it was a massacre. He licked his lips with anticipation.

'Now that's a woman! *sigh* the sexy ones are always tryin to kill ya. Hmmm especially with that gigantic sword. Who knows what she could do with it.'

Yanguki continued to avoid weapons and Jutsus. Slashing through an entire army was not actually hard for her. Although she couldn't keep this up she still has the advantage. Shifting positions quickly to avoid being chopped in half Yanguki countered it with her sword. Although it was only a second. Yanguki's eyes widen in surprise. Yanguki backed up but the man wouldn't have had that.

Yanguki had noticed that the ninjas had all stopped. They all had smug looks on there faces. As if they had complete confidence in this guy to eliminate their threat. Not having enough time to study the man she being faster went into hand seals.

"Wind style: gale blade!"' Strong winds had been blown around her. The swordsman had to lick his lips feeling chakra rise up around the woman. To their horrors (and one's blood lust) the sword had became thinner but sharper and longer. The blade a sterling silver. It was five feet long with the white hilt of a foot long. It was a completely different sword than her first. Quickly changing her style she posed. The man quickly realising what she meant grinned.

"... I see. Very well. I accept this challenge!" Now the whole clearing was silent. Wondering what was actually happening a clueless boy in his late teens had asked.

"What's going on? Why are they not moving?" An older man about a little older just sighed but his face remained impressive.

"She just challenged him to a sword duel. You only use swords in this match. You either win or you loose. Though I have no idea who would win."

"What happens when you loose?" The boy was hesitant

"As punishment from losing? Well the winner could either out of respect scar he/she to remember a defeat or if you're ruthless kill you." The younger paled and begin to sweat. The woman already showed she doesn't know the meaning of mercy. So the man basically lost. But he too has never lost...

Before he knew it the two began to charge.

...

As the two swords clashed the wielders glared eye to eye. Each studying each other. It was very clear that the the man was taller than her by at least a foot in a half. Which was extremely rare. his hair was black in an unusual spikes. The grin on his looked very blood thirsty. A dead giveaway was the man didn't have a shirt on showing off his very tone upper body. Yanguki's face remained emotionless but her eyes showed a glimmer of unspoken emotion.

"...We meet again Kenpachi..." The man eyes widen slightly in surprise. Kenpachi swung his sword down but again Yanguki countered it.

"...Well ain't this a surprise...fifteen years Akira." Yanguki mouth twitched upwards slightly. Which quickly fade as she parried the man again. The woman dodged being cut and half and countered it with her own slash. The two didn't realize that they were moving in sync.

"Hmm...Iwagakure went all out to hire you? The Great Kenpachi Zaraki actually joining a village?" The woman spoke in a mocking voice.

"I could say the same thing to you? You joining Konohagakure? I was hoping to take on that Senju. He seems challenging enough! If I knew you were there I would've destroyed the whole village lookin for ya!" Yanguki sighed mentally. Same old Kenpachi. With that blood lust following and growing with him.

"So that Senju decided to send his best Shinobi by herself." Yanguki eyes widened. Not caring that her masked had crumpled and her emotion had completely shown on her face. She didn't like the way he said that. What does that mean?!

"H-how did you find out?" Yanguki cursed for stuttering. The man just kept that big grin on his face. Yanguki gritted her teeth. She had to face the one that can't beat her in anything but sword fighting.

"Aw come on?! I can read ya like an open book. Many may not read you but I can Akira!" Yanguki focused on her sword and decided to kick it up a notch. Yanguki decided that she just had to be faster than the man. Moving faster for a change. Sadly the woman wasn't quick enough.

Red was all she saw.

Pain was all she felt.

Yanguki felt herself be lifted.

"Congrats, ya almost had me there. Almost surpassed me for a second. How's about in the after life we have a battle?"

For once in her life. Yanguki had frozen. Actually the whole world looked frozen. As if time was completely nonexistent. Even she herself felt herself daze. She gasped for breathe but she couldn't. She tried to fight back but she knew it was no use.

She knew her life was over. And it felt kinda peaceful. Her eyes held no life in them. No matter how hard she tries. She was too weak to protect her comrades. No. She was too week to protect her friends. She doesn't deserve to be called a Kunoichi.

When you die you're always filled with regrets...

What she thought was a bittersweet smile on her face before she felt herself fade away and be completely engulf by the sight of a really bright light.

...

The first thing the woman does was to gasp and breathe as much as she can. Her lungs were burning. It was intense even for a Shinobi. She open her eyes to see she was in a huge chamber. So she was still alive. She must've have been captured. Then that means.

Where's Kempachi? Where's the army she was facing. Where's Sasuke? Where's Madara? Hell where's the forest they were fighting in. Then...

Where's Konohagakure her home?

The Kunoichi begin to shake and tremble. She really was useless. She failed another again.

"Disgusting."

Spoke a voice that startled her. She froze in surpise and fear. That chakra. It was so much. Godly! Yes!/It was as if a God was standing around her. Does that mean she's dead?

"For my powers to be used by you is very wasteful. You have all this power in the world yet you cling onto your pitiful life to mourn over some humans? You're just like my son! Giving everything to them only for you to be forgotten and taking you for granted!"

The voice roared with rage as it rambles about her being weak. She doesn't even have the strength to even care what the woman voice was yelling at her about. She knew she failed. She knew she was wasteful. She knew she was to be taken for granted. She knew she was weak.

"-yet I have to be stuck here with you! Because you ate my fruit that I have been trying to keep away for a millennia!-"

"W-wha?" She managed to choke out of her throat. She didn't care anymore if she was being rude or not. She was going to die anyways if Konohagakure is still standing.

"YOU INSECT! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO A THING THAT I'VE SAID?!" The voice once again roared shaking the chambers like an earthquake. Yanguki held her emotionless gaze and stared at where the voice was coming from. No one should interrupt her mourning!

To her interest she sees a white Orb. Just floating about the polished chamber ground. It glowed like the sun. You could clearly see the negative aura surrounded the ball of light. Yanguki literally feel the chakra the thing had.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A THING! I AM KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI AND I WILL NOT BE TREATED THIS WAY BY A PUNY HUMAN!"

* * *

 **Msanime: AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! It TOOK THREE WEEKS TO DO THIS CHAPTER AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT I HAVE LOTS OF CAFFEINE IN MY SYSTEM! ANYWAYS BACK TO YOU AMAZING READERS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...WHAT DO YOU THINK!?**

 **...**

 **Pielover: HOLYFUCKINGSHITTHATWASSOFUCKINGAWESOME!**

 **Kaguya: Of course it was! I was in it!**

 **Pielover: Yeah for the cliff hanger so people could continue to read the story.**

 **Kaguya: SILENCE YOU IGNORANT BRAT! OR YOU'LL FACE THE WRATH OF THE JUUBI!**

 **Pielover: She can't do that can she?**

 **...**

 **Msanime: *sigh* I thought I could've made it longer but guess not. So here's the cliff hanger for this chapter I guess. Anyway review!**


End file.
